Already Consumed
by Saudade
Summary: As sixteen year old Ginny just barely starts her sixth year at Hogwarts, she is overcome with something that she can't share with anyone else. She runs from her friends, and turns a blind eye to the harsh truth ...
1. Default Chapter

I wish I created Harry Potter - but since I didn't, hence is my purpose for writing fanfiction ...

**CHAPTER ONE** : To the Floor

Ginny Weasley lay awake in her scarlet four poster. Coughing spasms engulfed her entire body, causing waves of nausea to rush up and down as if she were on a ship. She covered her mouth as tightly as she could, forcing the sounds of her gaging to become suppressed and quiet.

Tense and clammy, she sat up and touched her small feet to the cold floor, feeling around for her slippers.

The events of this night were on it's seventh repeat. Ginny knew perfectly well that she was very sick. A few weeks ago these symptoms seemed like nothing more than the start of a congestive cold; but as of late, they had become stronger and much more painful.

Ginny had always thought she was perfectly prepared if she ever become sick. She would tell someone; and she knew this. She knew that she would crave the comfort and love of someone who cared about her getting better. She would let Ron or Harry know, or even Hermione, or perhaps a close friend - anyone, really. Suddenly, however, it was like that feeling no longer existed. Ginny felt silly and embarrassed over something that could be as ridiculous as a cold ...

... Then why was she so scared?

Another coughing spasm overtook her, and this time she couldn't conceal it. She got up and rushed as fast as she could to the girl's bathroom, holding her mouth ever so tightly.

It was dark. Very dark. Ginny ran into the bathroom and straight to a toilet. She fell to her knees, held back her flaming red hair with one hand, and began to retch and gag so violently that she could feel her throat begin tear, until she was sure there was nothing more to come up. She then sat back against the stall wall and placed her face in her hands. But something different was there, something that wasn't vomit. Ginny squinted hard in the darkness, and realised there were streaks of glowing blood on her hands. Ginny's eyes widened as another wave of coughing and dry retching began once more.

Something was wrong - terribly wrong. And the very thought of this scared Ginny to death.

* * *

'Don't be so stubborn, Ginny,' said a thoroughly annoyed Ron. 'You're as white as Nearly Headless Nick!' 

'Mind your own business, will you?' spat Ginny, who was swirling her spoon around in a gooey bowl of porridge. This morning she felt just miserable.

Ron had been on her case all through breakfast about seeing Madam Pomfrey. Even Harry and Hermione had noticed a change in Ginny. She was indeed very pale, had no appetite, and was groggy and tired looking.

'I'm the brother Ginny! _ME_.' said Ron importantly, jabbing his spoon into his chest repeatedly. 'If you're sick, then go see the nurse; that's what she's here for. I'll even take you if you want. You know mum'll _pummel_ me if she knew you were sick and I didn't do anything about it.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron! How old do you think I am? Three?' said Ginny, who's voice was becoming loud and raspy. 'I'm not a kid, Ron, I'm sixteen years old. I can take care of myself.'

'Er, he does have a point you know, Ginny,' added Hermione, placing her hand on Ginny's back. 'You're so pale. You could have the flu or something - that stuff can spread very quickly. I think it's best you go and see Madam Pomfrey.'

Ginny glared at Hermione.

'Hermione,' said Ginny, is a false sweet voice. If there was anything that Ginny detested, is was patronization. 'You're a girl, right?'

Hermione nodded reluctantly, shooting quick glances from Ron and back to Harry.'Yes - and?'

'Well then I'm sure you're quite well aware of a certain _monthly_ thing that occurs with most girls?'

Hermione blushed, but not to the altitude of both Harry and Ron. The two boys looked at each other and then down at their porridge and began profusely shoving it in their mouths.

'Sorry ... didn't know ... ' mumbled Ron into his porridge, ears very pink, while Harry downed his pumpkin juice.

As they finished their breakfast, a sound of rushing wings came from above. First came Pigwidgeon, carrying a small package full of none other than Mrs. Weasley's famous mince pies and pasties, followed by Hedwig, who was carrying the Daily Prophet, and then proceeded by Ginny's owl (whom she received as a birthday present in August) named Rosemary.

Rosemary was a beautiful Barn Owl. Her face was as white as snow, and her body feathers were such a brown that they appeared reddish and very silky. Ginny absolutely adored everything about Rosemary - and she had always wanted her own owl.

Ginny stroked Rosemary's feathers, and then untied the small package (which contained more treats) from her leg which the bird gently held out.

'Go on then,' said Ginny with a calm soothing voice, giving Rosemary one last pat, 'go and have a nice long rest.'

Rosemary clicked her tongue at Ginny, and then flew of to the Owlery.

Ginny began to open up her small package, but became startled when she realised that Harry was staring at her.

'I don't believe you,' said Harry, completely out of no where.

'You don't believe me.' repeated Ginny, almost daring him to continue.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

'That's right. I don't remember you ever looking this sick before, so I don't believe a word of it when you claim it's a "womanly thing".'

'Well that's too bad then!' shouted Ginny. She was so infuriated, that she shot up from the table, gathered her books, and trotted off to class without saying a word.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked from one to the other.

'Oh, dear ...' said Hermione. 'I think something really _is_ wrong with her,' she continued in a worried voice. Ron and Harry nodded, both watching Ginny disappear out of sight.

'Did you know that for the past few nights or so, I've heard her coughing like mad?' said Hermione, starting to pile up her own books.

'_Coughing_?' said Ron.

'Yes - coughing, gagging, everything,' said Hermione simply, as if answering a question in class. 'She's obviously been trying to cover it up, but God ... it's terrible having to listen to it.'

'Why didn't you say anything before, Hermione?' said Ron in an angry voice, with some porridge issuing from his mouth.

'Ron, please,' said Hermione bluntly, 'I didn't think it was so serious until just the other night. I thought it was a mere cold or the flu.'

'Then we've got to do something about it,' said Harry. 'If she's as stubborn as she seems, then we'll need to keep on her.'

'Good luck,' said Ron sarcastically, before gulping his remaining lot of pumpkin juice. 'If she's as stubborn as our mum is, then there's no chance in hell you'll get within a ten foot diameter of her without receiving several painful bruises.'

Harry frowned.

* * *

'Ms Weasley,' said a cold, drawling voice from behind her. 'How many times to do I need to remind you that you do _not_ add sipher essence to the concoction before it reaches medium temperature? Doing so can cause the brewer to suffocate due to the fumes. Can you not see it clearly here, on the board?' 

Ginny glanced at the board, and put the ladle down immediately. Thankfully Snape caught her in time before she actually added it.

Potions was usually one of her strengths, but today ... today, nothing seemed worth the effort, and everything seemed off.

Professor Snape smirked at Ginny's expression, and continued, 'Need I remind you Ms Weasley, that the brewing of a Forgetfulness Potion will be one of the very first things you see in NEWTS next year. I suggest you return after this afternoon's classes and brew it respectively, and when you are more focussed.'

Ginny's eyes widened, 'But Prof - '

'I am doing you a favour - do not test my patience,' said Snape more than shrewdly. He pointed his wand at her cauldron, 'Get rid of this lot.' He curled his lip, then turned and headed in another direction to harass some other student, who's potion began screaming violent death sentences.

Ginny crossed her arms and stamped the floor. Quidditch practice was tonight, and Harry had been counting on her to be there to help train up their new chaser.

'Well,' Ginny sighed to herself, and pointed uninterestedly to her cauldron, '_evanes_ - '

Without much warning, a strange sensation overcame her, forcing her to drop her wand and clamp her neck with both hands, gasping for air. Her gasps quickly become louder and louder, causing the room to go silent, and every head turning toward her, slightly open-mouthed.

'MS WEASLEY!' roared Professor Snape, now striding across the room toward her with both eyebrows dangerously arched in severe agitation. 'I SAID GET _RID_ OF IT - NOT ADD IT, YOU - '

Snape suddenly stopped, and his face became still with shock and question. Ginny tried to grasp the edge of the table, but fell to the cold dungeon floor in a dead faint.


	2. Can't Breathe

Do I even have to say that I don't own Harry Potter, nor claim that I do? Then again, I suppose you wouldn't be here if you didn't already know that ;

**CHAPTER TWO**: Can't Breathe

The class gathered around Ginny's small form, that was laying there, spread-eagled on the floor.

'Out of the way! _Evanesco_!' barked Professor Snape almost instantly with a swish of his wand at Ginny's cauldron, and then pushing students aside to reach her. 'Lovegood!' he yelled, looking down at Luna who had her hand on Ginny's shoulder. 'Did you see Weasley add anything to her potion? Did she add the sipher essence?'

'Well, I - ' Luna croaked, making her chin double,'- I don't -'

'Answer at _once_, you foolish girl!' yelled Snape, towering over her.

'I didn't see, sir!' cried Luna, her bottom lip trembling. 'I swear I didn't see!'

Everyone could tell that Snape was absolutely furious - if there was anything he despised more, it was insolent students - and insolent students who faint.

The class flinched at every movement he made.

'Move back,' said Snape in a dangerous voice, as he knelt by Ginny's side. 'All of you - at least five feet away from her. Corner, get me that vial on the top right hand shelf labelled "A.A.S", and be quick with it!'

The group cleared a path as Micheal rushed over the grab the vial, and came back almost dropping it.

'BE CAREFUL!' Snape yelled, completely exasperated as he watched Micheal fumble. 'Give it to me - _now_ I say!'

Micheal (with a very shaky hand) handed the val over to Professor Snape who wasted no time at all. He popped the cork off of the vial with his side teeth, carelessly spit it aside, and immediately waved the smoking vial about four inches from Ginny's nose.

Almost instantly, Ginny jerked awake and pulled a face. The class moved closer, still avidly watching. Ginny placed her hand over her forehead and tried to push herself up with the other, but felt a hand pressing her back down.

'I wouldn't move if I were you, Ms Weasley,' said a very unimpressed Snape. 'You were just issued a rather large blow from stimulated sipher essence.'

'W-what?' said Ginny, thoroughly confused and seeing stars. 'But I didn't -'

'Don't bother saving yourself the embarrassment,' said Snape getting up and retrieving the vial lid. 'Do you realise that if you are exposed to sipher essence in that form - and then faint - that if you are not awaken within one minute, you could _die_?'

'But sir, I didn't even -'

'Not another word Ms Weasley,' said Snape in his most dangerous voice. 'This is the kind of extremely foolish display I might expect from a first year - but you?'

Ginny's eyebrows were clearly arched with confusion. What was Snape talking about? She didn't even add any sipher essence - she didn't add anything at all ... but then why did she faint?

Luna's face appeared in font of Ginny's, and she grabbed her arm and lifted her from the floor. Ginny nodded gratefully.

'I suggest Ms Lovegood assist you to the Hospital Wing,' said Snape indifferently, gliding toward his desk and placing the vial back in its place. 'I want you back in here at 4:00 o'clock sharp. Don't show up, and don't expect the stay in this class much longer, am I understood?'

Ginny nodded, and Luna grabbed her arm once more, leading her out of the classroom.

Together, Ginny and Luna walked up and out of the dungeons. The long corridors very still and very quiet ...

'Ginny,' said Luna at last, her voice echoing within the old castle walls. 'What ... what happened to you?'

Ginny shook her head, not looking at Luna.

'I _know_ you didn't faint because of that sipher essence.'

Ginny immediately looked over at Luna with wondering eyes.

'Y - you do?' she said, looking thoroughly surprised.

'Of course,' said Luna, as if it were the most obvious thing. 'I know you're not stupid, Ginny.

'What's going on?' Luna urged forward.

Ginny shook her head again and drew and deep, disappointed breath. 'God I wish I knew ... '

Luna glanced at Ginny with sympathetic eyes, and then looked away as they made their way up the changing staircases to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

'Goodness Ms Weasley!' shrieked a thoroughly shocked Madam Pomfrey, her headdress slightly lopsided. 'Fainting in Potions class! To think of how many times I've told Serverus that he needs to practice safer and more _practical_ potion making! Forgetfulness Potion, honestly_! I'll give him something he'll want to forget_.' 

Madam Pomfrey seized Ginny's arm (while 'tutting' quite vigorously) from Luna's hold and forced into one of the beds.

'B - but Madam Pomfrey, you don't understand,' said Ginny, shooting worried glances at Luna. 'I - ' (Madam Pomfrey pulled the blankets up to Ginny's chin) ' - I don't think - uhhg - will no one listen to me!'

'Please Madam Pomfrey,' said Luna, approaching Ginny's bedside, and finally grabbing the matron's attention. 'You're misunderstanding what Ginny is trying to say. It wasn't because of a potion that she fainted so suddenly.'

'Well then?' said Madam Pomfrey, her cheeks slightly pink from rushing about. She turned to Ginny. 'Why did you faint, Ms Weasley?'

'I - ' Ginny struggled to come up with a logical answer, ' - because - '

'Good Lord!' shrieked Madam Pomfrey, slapping her hands to her face, nearly shielding her wide matron-like eyes,'You're not _pregnant_ are you?'

'W-what?' spat Ginny, very wide eyed and most embarrassed. 'NO! I - I, _of course not_!'

'Then what is it?' she urged on, though appearing thoroughly relieved that Ginny wasn't pregnant.

'Because - because ...I couldn't breathe ... I ... I couldn't stop coughing either, and I just ... suddenly became a bit dizzy, and then, well, you know ... ' Hearing herself say it, made her feel even sillier than before.

Madam Pomfrey stood still with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the hard stone floor. She turned to Luna.

'Ms Lovegood,' she said with a hint of coldness in her voice, 'thank you for bringing Ms Weasley here, you are no longer needed. If you'll please return to class ... '

Luna nodded without a word, but gave a very concerned look to Ginny. After a few moments she turned about and walked out the Hospital Wing, pulling out a copy of "The Quibbler"fromher robes, and a pencil from her ear.

'Ms Weasley,' said Madam Pomfrey after a long uncomfortable silence, 'I want you to tell me more about these symptoms. Have they occurred before?'

Ginny scratched her head. She so badly did not want to make a fuss out of a silly cold. It just wasn't worth the time of day, really.

'Just, well, you know,' she said in a attempted casual voice. 'Just a spot of coughing lately - mostly at night. You know, this is quite silly, it's just a cold, can I - '

'No.' said Madam Pomfrey quite flatly. 'You will tell me _right now_ what has been going on. No one faints from a little cold.' She grabbed a bottle of skele-gro that was sitting on one of the tables, and began smacking it against her other free hand, as if it were a deadly weapon.

Ginny's underarms became sweaty.

'Coughing enough to vomit?' Madam Pomfrey inquired further, waving a suggestive hand. 'Vomiting to the point of bleeding? _Hmm_?'

Ginny was fighting a losing battle. She nodded, dejectedly.

"I see.' said Madam Pomfrey, with a stiff, non-expectant voice.

She then closed her eyes, in a "this is very serious" type way.

Ginny shivered under her covers.

**A/N** - I just wanted to thank my very first reviewers for being so kind and enjoying my first chapter. I hope you like this one as well - and though it may lack in your typical Harry Potter action, I can assure you that what is to come, is nothing less of a shock ... (big dramatic pause) ... I really need a day job ...


End file.
